KISS FAREWELL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Sebuah ciuman yang menjadi kenangan terakhir sebelum ia pergi. /"Aku harus pergi, Nii-san. Ini demi kebaikan kita. Aku mohon jangan mempersulitku." /"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu kembali kemudian aku akan memberitahukan semua kebenaran yang terjadi saat itu."/ Mind to RnR?


**Halo minna-san :-)**

**Kali ini aku mencoba membuat ff dari fandom SAO nih.**

**Chara yang aku sukai di anime ini adalah _"Suguha"_. Menurutku dia itu manis dan kuat. **

**Tapi sayang di animenya dia menjadi chara yang tersakiti. Cintanya pada Kazuto/Kirito tak tergapai dan tak terbalas.**

**Kasihan sekali kau nak ... #Puk-puk Suguha#**

**Tapi jangan khawatir, karena di dalam animenya dia sedikitpun tak merasakan kebahagiaan cinta disini aku akan membuatnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan karena dicintai oleh Kazuto.**

**Meskipun awalnya dia harus merasakan penderitaan dulu sih, hehehe ...**

**Oke, tak usah berlama-lama lagi.**

**HERE WE GOOOOOO NOW ...**

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

**PAIRING : Suguha x Kazuto x Asuna**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Family, Angst**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki**

**Kiss Farewell © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers, **_**INSECT, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebuah ciuman yang menjadi kenangan terakhir sebelum ia pergi. /"Aku harus pergi, _Nii-san_. Ini demi kebaikan kita. Aku mohon jangan mempersulitku." /"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu kembali kemudian aku akan memberitahukan semua kebenaran yang terjadi saat itu."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KISS FAREWELL**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

* * *

**SUGUHA's POV**

Tubuhku gemetar. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Isak tangis yang sekuat tenaga kutahan ternyata tak bisa disembunyikan. Sakit dan perih sekali. Hatiku seakan terkoyak oleh sebuah benda tajam. Seharusnya aku tak begini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai seorang gadis yang lemah dan rapuh, aku tak sanggup bertahan dari semua ini.

Ketika melihat adegan romantis mereka di depan kedua mataku sendiri rasanya sebagian nyawa di dalam tubuhku menghilang. Aku melihat ia mengecup bibir gadis itu begitu lembut dan mesra.

Hampir saja aku jatuh pingsan karena terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Namun aku berusaha kuat dan tegar. Berlari menggunakan kekuatan yang tersisa menuju ke suatu tempat yang jauh darisana. Terus berlari tanpa henti seiring air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahku serta air hujan yang turun dari langit seakan ikut bersedih melihat keadaanku.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di dekat sungai sembari menekuk kedua lutut—menyembunyikan wajahku disana. Tak peduli air hujan yang deras membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Tak peduli cuaca dingin yang menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangku. Yang ingin aku lakukan hanya menangis untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya dengan begitu perasaanku mungkin akan sedikit membaik.

**PUKK**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh kedua bahuku dari belakang.

Aku masih enggan mengubah posisi. Hanya terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, tak mempedulikan keberadaan orang itu.

"Suguha …" Orang itu memanggil namaku. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan seperti kelelahan. "Kau pikir mau pergi kemana hm?" Ujarnya lagi sembari mendekap tubuhku erat seakan tak ingin aku melarikan diri.

Aku tersentak. Spontan berusaha melepaskan dekapannya yang aku tahu ia adalah _**Kazuto**_—saudara sepupuku. Sekaligus orang yang telah membuatku terluka dan sakit hati.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ujarku dengan nada suara tinggi sembari terus meronta agar dekapannya pada tubuhku terlepas.

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, kau mau berjanji tak akan pergi? Kalau kau tetap akan pergi maka aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Ujarnya lirih—semakin mempererat dekapannya padaku.

"Kenapa _Nii-san_ ada disini?" Tanyaku ketus. Kini aku memutuskan untuk berhenti meronta, karena bagaimanapun juga akan sangat sulit terlepas dari dekapannya yang erat ini.

"_Gomenasai_, Suguha." Ujarnya semakin lirih. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku, seketika membuat bulu kudukku meremang dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" Tanyaku berusaha tenang.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah menyakitimu." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Yang aku yakin kini ia sedang menangis—sama sepertiku.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena _Nii-san_ tak melakukan kesalahan. Akulah yang salah disini."

"Tidak. Kau tak salah. Akulah yang salah.

"Hm, kita berdua salah."

"Iya, kau benar."

Hening beberapa saat.

Ia hanya mendekapku tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam memandangi air sungai yang arusnya menjadi tak tenang, dikarenakan hujan yang turun cukup deras.

"Lepaskan aku, _Nii-san_! Aku mohon." Pintaku lirih.

Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapannya, membuatku bisa bernafas lega dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian! Semoga kalian selalu bahagia." Ujarku seraya berdiri—masih membelakanginya.

"….."

"_Nii-san_ tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku membalikkan tubuh menghadapnya. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahku meski senyum itu hanyalah kepalsuan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan dan luka yang aku rasakan.

"Suguha …" Ia menatapku nanar. Tangannya hendak menggapai tanganku, namun aku segera bergerak mundur untuk menjauh.

"Aku janji tak akan menyusahkan _Nii-san _lagi." Aku masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibirku. "Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." Ujarku lagi membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi karena tak mengerti maksud ucapanku ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Suguha?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan study disana. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menyetujuinya. Nanti malam aku berangkat. Jadi—"

**BRUKK**

Ia menerjangku hingga akhirnya posisi ini terjadi. Tubuhku berada dibawah sedangkan ia berada diatasku. Mau tak mau rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipiku, yang merupakan reaksi alamiah ketika aku merasa malu atau gugup.

"A-apa yang _Nii-san_ lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku!" Ujarku sembari berusaha mendorong tubuhnya agar segera menyingkir.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Ia mencengkram kedua tanganku erat—menekan tubuhku, sehingga aku menjadi kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Tatapan matanya menakutkan seakan dipenuhi amarah. Aku yang tak berani membalas tatapannya segera memalingkan wajahku kesamping. Kemudian berkata: "Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa kau seenaknya begitu hah?" Bentaknya, membuatku terkejut karena baru kali ini aku melihat ia seperti ini. Ia semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya membuat tanda kemerahan di kulitku.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Aku sangat membencimu, _Nii-san_."

"Akupun sangat membencimu, Suguha. Sangat …"

Air mata semakin tak kuasa kuhentikan apalagi ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu. Hatiku yang telah terluka menjadi semakin sakit saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat membencimu, Suguha?" Ia membelai pipi kananku dengan lembut, sedangkan aku masih memalingkan wajah ke samping.

"….."

"Karena kau sudah membuatku kacau. Perasaanku kacau karenamu."

"….."

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku juga mencintaimu bukan sebagai keluarga, melainkan sebagai seorang lelaki kepada seorang gadis. Kau mengerti bukan? Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak ada. Karena kita adalah keluarga."

"Aku tahu maka dari itu—"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu pergi, Suguha."

"Aku harus pergi, _Nii-san_. Ini demi kebaikan kita. Aku mohon jangan mempersulitku."

"Suguha …"

"_Nii-san_ …" Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Menatap matanya penuh rasa cinta dan kasih kemudian mengangkat sebelah tanganku untuk membelai wajah tampannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarku lagi melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat terhenti seraya menarik wajahnya mendekat—mengecup bibirnya lembut dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kami berciuman dalam beberapa saat. Hanya saling mengecup lembut dan penuh perasaan. Saling memejamkan mata seakan menikmati momen manis yang menjadi waktu terakhir bagi kami. Karena setelahnya tak akan ada lagi momen seperti ini. Tak akan dan tak mungkin terjadi lagi.

**POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Pesawat itupun telah terbang keatas langit membawa gadis dan cintanya yang entah kapan akan kembali. Mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih berdiri disana, memandangi langit dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan. Perlahan beberapa butiran bening menetes membasahi tanah. Hujan mulai turun. Langit pun ikut menangis seperti lelaki itu.

"Suguha …" Gumamnya lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya: "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu kembali kemudian aku akan memberitahukan semua kebenaran yang terjadi saat itu."

Kenangan saat ia bersama Suguha kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Hujan mengingatkannya pada momen indah itu. Hujan mengingatkannya pada ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya yang mereka lakukan.

_**Flashback**_

"Kazuto-_kun_ …" Ujar seorang gadis berambut caramel menghampiri lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Asuna …" Kazuto tersenyum tipis ketika melihat gadis yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Tumben sekali. Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" Tanya Asuna sedikit heran karena tak biasanya kekasihnya itu mengajak bertemu diluar.

Biasanya Kazuto akan menjemput Asuna di rumahnya jika mereka akan pergi keluar untuk berkencan. Lima bulan sudah mereka menjalani hubungan. Semuanya lancar dan tanpa hambatan. Hanya pertengkaran kecil yang membumbui kisah asmara mereka, dan dengan sendirinya masalah itu bisa terselesaikan hingga hubngan pun akan kembali baik lagi.

"Asuna … Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Kazuto memasang wajah serius.

"Apa itu, Kazuto-_kun_?" Asuna menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku…."

Kazuto menghela nafas.

"Ingin…"

Asuna menelan ludahnya gugup mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Kazuto.

"Kita putus."

**DEGG**

Seketika jantung Asuna seakan berhenti berdetak. Ucapan Kazuto tersebut membuatnya sangat terkejut. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun. Hanya terdiam. Tetesan air bening telah mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kazuto-_kun_?"

"Aku ingin kita putus, Asuna.

"….."

"Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan ini."

"….."

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dan Suguha lebih dari ini."

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Kazuto-_kun_? Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Mengapa kau membawa-bawa nama Suguha disini?" Ujar Asuna penuh emosi disertai isak tangis yang semakin memilukan.

Kazuto menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan seraya berkata: "Aku mencintainya, Asuna. Aku sudah lama mencintainya, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintai Suguha. Aku benci mengakui hal ini, namun akupun sudah tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Terutama kau dan Suguha. Aku sudah tak ingin membohongi kalian. Tak bisa lagi …"

**PLAKK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Kazuto.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku mempunyai perasaan ini. Suguha adik sepupuku. Tapi aku—"

**PLAKK**

Kini pipi kiri Kazuto yang terkena tamparan dari Asuna.

"Kau boleh memukulku berapa kalipun yang kau mau, Asuna. Karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Kazuto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau jahat … Kau brengsek … Kau kejam …" Asuna memukul-mukul Kazuto—meluapkan semua rasa kecewa, marah, serta sedihnya.

"….."

"Kenapa kau menipuku selama ini? Kenapa kau menjadikan aku kekasihmu jika bukan akulah gadis yang kau cintai? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa….?" Asuna semakin gencar memberikan beberapa pukulan pada Kazuto, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya diam—menerima semua pukulan dengan ikhlas.

"_Gomenasai, hontouni gomenasai._" Lirih Kazuto di tengah tangisannya.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Kini Asuna menghentikan pukulannya pada Kazuto. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata diatas dada lelaki itu.

"_Gomenasai_, Asuna." Kazuto mendekap tubuh ringkih Asuna.

Mereka menangis bersama-sama. Ditemani semilir angin lembut yang membelai seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Cium aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya!" Pinta Asuna dengan suara bergetar karena tangisannya yang masih belum juga berhenti.

"Asuna—"

"Aku mohon! Ini untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku melepaskanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon, Kazuto-_kun_!"

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Kazuto mengabulkan permintaan Asuna. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Baru saja Asuna akan membalas ciuman, Kazuto sudah menjauhkan bibirnya. Membuat gadis itu kecewa dan semakin sedih.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang berada tak jauh darisana semakin memundurkan langkahnya sembari menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Air mata pun telah menyeruak keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Suguha …" Ujar Kazuto ketika melihat sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Suguha segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berlari dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, menjauh dari tempat itu. Kemanapun kedua kakinya melangkah ia tak peduli, asalkan ia bisa pergi jauh darisana. Bahkan ia telah melupakan tujuan awalnya datang untuk menemui Kazuto. Perasaannya terlalu kacau sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan adalah waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Suguha …" Teriak Kazuto kemudian berlari mengejar Suguha—tanpa mempedulikan Asuna yang ia tinggalkan disana seorang diri—terluka dan sakit hati.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintainya, Kazuto-_kun_." Isak tangis Asuna semakin pilu—membiarkan lelaki yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja.

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading minna-san ...**

**Luangkanlah waktu kalian untuk memberikan reviewnya ya ;-)**

**FAV. & FOLL nya juga kalo bisa, hehehe ...**

**See you in the other fanfiction :-)**

**Bai-bai ...**


End file.
